Generally, a rear bumper is installed at the rear end of a vehicle for absorbing a rear impact collision. Some rear bumpers have been designed to wrap around the rear end of the vehicle, including the rear side part of the vehicle. Thus, some rear bumpers should have assembly structures for fixing the rear bumper to the rear side part of the vehicle.